


Move on

by SprinkleSkull



Series: Hunk Month [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura mentioned, Angst, Day 31 of Hunkuary 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-22 13:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22517209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SprinkleSkull/pseuds/SprinkleSkull
Summary: Hunkuary 2020 Day 31: Future
Series: Hunk Month [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1235357
Kudos: 1





	Move on

Hunk hummed for himself as he packed two sealed cups into a basket. Inside there he had flowers and a picture of Team Voltron back in the days. The war was over, the universe was at peace once again and the world moved forward into the future.

Hunk walked out of the ship, out to Altea. He was visiting the planet once again before going to another diplomatic mission.

* * *

_Pidge was once again locked inside her room. Working on a new project, as a way to distract herself from Allura’s death. Her family has tried to get her out of there with no luck._

_Hunk sighed, knocked on her door._

_“Hey Pidge, it’s me Hunk. Open up.”_

_No response, not even a noise came from the room. But Hunk knew she was inside there._

_“Come on, Pidge. You know I will open up the door with force if I got to.” Hunk sighed. “I got your favourite cookies.”_

_Hunk grinned when the door slowly opened._

_“With the nuts?” Pidge voice sounded so fragile. Hunk softly smiled._

_“And the M &M’s you love so much.” _

_Pidge hesitated before letting Hunk in. On her fifth one, Pidge started to choke. Hunk silently said beside her as Pidge cried, rubbing her back as support._

* * *

Coran was the one person that didn’t show any negative emotions.

He was good at faking that he was doing alright, when Hunk knew Coran was the one handling Allura’s dead hardest.

“Oh, Hunk!” Coran beamed. “What are you doing here?”

Hunk grinned. “Just visiting my favourite Altean.”

They both laughed and hugged. Hunk took out the sealed cup out of the basket and handed it to Coran. Coran gasped when he noticed the liquid.

“Is that… Is that milkshake?!” Coran immediately drowned down the glass before Hunk could response. Hunk chuckled.

“I should have made you a whole bottle.”

“Ahh, thank you Hunk. I appreciate it.” Coran smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

* * *

_“Hey Keith!” Hunk called out. “Here.”_

_Hunk threw a baguette to Keith. Keith looked at with confusion._

_“What is this?”_

_“Have you ever heard of food before? It’s something we need to e-“  
  
_

_“Yeah I know what food is, Hunk.” Keith said frustrated. “Why are you giving me this?”_

_Hunk put a hand on his hip. “You mom told me that you’re not eating at all. You’re overworking yourself.”_

_“Well, someone got to help these people.” Keith pointed out. “There are so many that need shelter, water, food, medical help and so on. Just because the universe isn’t at threat, doesn’t mean our work is done as paladins.”_

_“Yeah, I know but you can’t overwork yourself. Who is going to help them if you aren’t taking care of yourself?” Hunk hesitated. “This isn’t what Allura wants. “_

_Keith froze, his eyes spacing out like he went deep in his thoughts. Hunk stood there, debating if he should break the silence or not. Maybe he shouldn’t have mentioned Allura._

_“Wou-“ Keith hesitated. “Would… Would Allura be proud of me?”_

_“When it comes to taking care of yourself? I think Allura would force food down your throat.” Hunk tried to lighten up the mood. He succeeded when Keith let out a dry chuckle. “But when it comes to everything else, I think- No, I know Allura would be proud of you.”_

_Keith stared down on the baguette in his hands, playing around with it in his hands. His hair was hiding his face, Hunk didn’t notice him cry until tear drops wetted the ground._

* * *

Hunk stared outside the window, looking for Allura’s statue, before turning his attention back to Coran.

“How are you doing?”

Coran traced around the cup. “I’m… ok. There have been better days but I’m doing ok.”

Hunk grabbed Coran shoulder. “It’s going to get better.”

“I hope so, my friend. I hope so…”

* * *

_Shiro sat once again in front of the wall of memories. The few times Hunk had passed, he saw the elder man sit there. He has heard around that Shiro spent his times often there._

_Hunk walked down to the corridor, finding Shiro sitting on the bench in front of the wall._

_“Shiro.” Hunk called out, but the man didn’t response. He took a seat beside him, seeing that Shiro was staring at one picture with sad eyes. They sat there in silence, listening to people walk pass._

_“Curtis asked me out.” Shiro broke the silence._

_“It’s a good thing, right?” Hunk remember the time Shiro talked about his last lover, who died the time they were in space._

_“I guess…” Shiro huffed. “Curtis is a sweet guy. He so helpful and kind. I have lost count how many times he has helped me through my panic attacks. And he beautiful, fuck he so beautiful.”_

_Hunk smiled softly. “Sounds like an amazing guy.”_

_“He is, he really is. But…” Shiro ran a hand through his hair. “I don’t know. It kind of feels wrong moving on. It feels like I’m leaving behind Adam and Allura, and I don’t want to.”_

_“Yeah, I get that. But do you think that Adam and Allura would want you to be stuck in past? Do you think they want you to be sad all the time? It’s nothing wrong to move forward and it doesn’t mean that you’re leaving behind Adam and Allura.” Hunk rubbed his neck. “Kind of cliché to say this, but they will always be in your heart no matter what.”_

_“It is really cliché.”_

_“Ugh, shut up man.” Hunk playfully punched Shiro’s shoulder. Shiro laughed, even with tears in his eyes. Soon the laughter turned into choking and sniffing noises. Hunk let Shiro cry on his shoulders._

* * *

Hunk took his time walking to Allura’s statue. The sun was setting, and the stars and the moon was starting to show. He hummed to an old song.

* * *

_Hunk woke up to Lance’s screaming._

_Lance was sleeping over at Hunk’s apartment, it had been while since they were together. Hunk knew Lance was struggling with sleeping, but he never knew how bad it was until he saw a screaming Lance crying out to Allura._

_“Lance! It’s okay, everything okay. No one is hurt, it’s okay.” Hunk whispered, patiently waiting until Lance calmed down. It didn’t take long until Lance calmed down, his sobbing was the only noise in the room. Hunk held up tightly in his arms, afraid if he let Lance go, he would get hurt._

_“It’s okay Lance, I’m here now.”_

_Lance lifted his head, looked at Hunk with desperate teary eyes. “You promise you won’t leave me.”_

_Hunk gulped. He knew what Lance made, and it was a type of promise he could never hold even if he wanted to, but still…_

_“I promise, I won’t ever leave you, buddy.”_

* * *

“It’s been a while, Allura.” Hunk laid out the cup, flowers and the picture.

“So much has happened since you have been gone. We have prisoned everyone that supported Zarkon and Haggar. Keith has turned the Blades into a refugee organisation. Pidge and her brother are building a robot. Shiro is crushing on Curtis, something we all saw coming. Coran and Romelle are helping the Alteans settling down on Altea, and Lance…” Hunk paused. “Lance is getting better.”

Lance has been doing better. He has started to get professional help, sleeping better and more a little happier than before.

“I’m doing good, thank you for asking. I have been sent to diplomatic missions lately, and I have started my own kitchen! Lots of important public figures are booking us month in advance. It’s crazy!” Hunk laughed. “I’m thinking to take break a month or so. To be with my family. My dad would’ve appreciated help with his shop, his back isn’t doing so great these days.”

Hunk sat in silence, staring at the moon. He held his hands together, holding it tight.

“You know, when you said that the universe doesn’t need you anymore. You were right. We have been doing goddamn good so far. The old paladins would’ve been proud of us.” Hunk gulped; it feels like something is stuck in his throat. “But you forgot us. We need you; you know. The others have been doing good at grieving, but I know they are hurting. I a-m hu-rti-“

Hunk took a moment to calm himself. “It’s like a scar that will never heal.”

He took another breath. “But I’m doing better. I know that is what you want, for us to move on. And I am mo-moving on, b-ut it’s s-so god-damn h-ar-d.”

The wind blew again, it was warm and comforting. Almost like it was hugging him. Hunk held himself together, crying alone on a starry night.

**Author's Note:**

> Welll, my new last Voltron fic. I got two other Voltron fics I plan to update, but will not post new ones. Check out my Tumblr @thesunshine-hunk. Yes, change username. That username is also my new Tumblr username


End file.
